


【瀚冰】随便吧没有标题

by tdhszsh



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 某杂志拍完之后发生了什么？





	【瀚冰】随便吧没有标题

其实高瀚宇有的时候真的很烦人。  
  
比如现在。  
  
杂志采访刚刚结束，他们俩才算正式下班，已经很晚了，做艺人就是这点不好，没觉睡。他和季肖冰装模作样，一齐出门，在停车场分手，然后兜兜转转，两辆车又开进了同一个小区。季肖冰说搞得好像真的有狗仔会拍我似的，高瀚宇煞有介事，说大爷你不懂，这叫仪式感。  
  
他和季肖冰一前一后进门。他们并不是经常住在一起，只是最近恰好有空，恰好比较黏糊，况且这里也不算严格意义上的家，房产证上写的名字是一个朋友，小复式，装得还挺精致，颇有点金屋藏娇的隐晦意味。高瀚宇兴致勃勃地搞了好几次反侦查偷偷潜入，季肖冰懒，并不理解他东躲西藏的意义，说娱记盯人家那谁那谁谁都来不及，我名字报出去，有人知道吗。高瀚宇就气呼呼地噘着嘴说，哼，对，我不配。  
  
季肖冰那天花了半个小时才把他哄好。  
  
哄完之后高瀚宇还挂在他背后不松手，像是个人型披风一样，踩着他的脚印一起走来走去，从卧室到厨房再到客厅，嘴也不张，舌头乱弹，呜噜呜噜奶奶地汪汪说，我还不是舍不得……  
  
舍不得什么？  
  
他嘴里拌蒜，季肖冰也没听清楚。  
  
今天高瀚宇也一样，傻乎乎地纠结一些鸡毛蒜皮，像是为啥给他打九分，剩下那一分怎么扣掉的？  
  
又像是，为啥只喜欢胸肌啊？其他地方不喜欢吗？  
  
季肖冰咸鱼一样瘫在沙发上，昏昏欲睡，对高瀚宇的评价在烦人和可爱之间来回摇摆，最后从舌根里闷闷地挤出一句，都是节目效果。  
  
语气飘忽，还带着鼻音，瓮声瓮气的，有点哑。  
  
他闭着眼睛，沉浸于一种半梦半醒的玄妙状态中，薄薄的眼皮透着肉粉色的光，隐约能看到有一团黑影凑过来。  
  
高瀚宇在他眼皮上亲了一口。  
  
高瀚宇低声嘿嘿：“季老师，你怎么还醉奶呢。”  
  
季肖冰的眼珠子眼皮下面动了动，知道这家伙又在笑他。他刚才在车上没找到水喝，又懒得停车叫人下去买，干脆征用了小助理包里的一瓶AD钙奶（到底为什么会带着这东西？），味道还挺好，就是好像和他记忆中不太一样。季肖冰下车时还拿着那个白绿相间的小瓶子，一边丢进垃圾桶，一边顺嘴问了高瀚宇一句。高瀚宇一怔，张着个大嘴巴爆发出一阵惊天动地的狂笑。  
  
季肖冰无语，转过头和他四目相对，并不干什么，只是用眼睛不咸不淡地看着他。高瀚宇受不了这个，季肖冰简直把住了他的命门，他甚至不由自主后退了小半步，立马乖乖闭着嘴憋笑，但是肩膀还是一耸一耸。  
  
他不能和季肖冰对视，这是个半公开的秘密，之前采访被特意点出来的时候，高瀚宇都有点儿脊背发凉，生怕自己露出什么马脚。相信季肖冰也感觉差不多，高瀚宇都看到他不由自主地翘起嘴角了，又欲盖弥彰地压下去，装作面无表情。  
  
网上那句话怎么说的来着？  
  
喜欢一个人是藏不住的，闭上嘴，就会从眼睛里跑出来。  
  
高瀚宇嫌弃真俗，但心里又有点美，忍不住喜滋滋的在季肖冰的猫唇上纯情地啾了一口。  
  
嗯，AD钙奶味儿。  
  
季肖冰的手抓着他牛仔外套一个角，像是攀岩，手指向上移动，跑进袖子里，非常色情的摸了摸高瀚宇的小臂。  
  
季肖冰睁开眼睛，小声问：“做吗？”  
  
高瀚宇说我明天要——  
  
他话没说完，领口就被季肖冰用一根手指头勾住了。葱白的食指从T恤领子正中央插进去，贴着肉，象征性地往过扯。季肖冰懒得动，高瀚宇只好迁就他，假装被他那二两力气拉过去，哎呦哎呦叫唤，顺势就倒季肖冰身上了，腰一搂，手腕一抓，故意捣乱，小孩儿似的在沙发上滚成一团，害得季肖冰半个肩膀都悬空着，差点掉下去。  
  
季肖冰弯着眼睛笑。  
  
季老师最近很温柔，并不只是说性格，而是整个人，由内到外，从骨子里透出来的那种感觉都很灵。他是那种浸入式演员，工作期间能把自己完全变成某个角色，一时半会儿还走不出来。但是现在这样一笑，几年前那种“展耀”的感觉就又完全回来了，猫一样，就像他自己形容的，蔫坏。  
  
季肖冰问：“明天？”  
  
高瀚宇盯着他的眼睛答：“什么明天，不知道，不管了。”  
  
就真的什么都不管了。  
  
今天第一个正式的吻来得一点都不温柔，像打架，是四瓣唇、两把刀之间的博弈，是柔软而冰凉的薄刃，无声地撞在一起，迸出暧昧的火星，在季肖冰嘴角留下一条细细的透明水痕。他含着高瀚宇的唇珠，高瀚宇就咬他，沿着唇线啃过去，直到尝到一丝血腥味，才发现不小心把季肖冰的下唇咬破了。一道深色的牙印，高瀚宇舔了舔，季肖冰皱着眉毛，轻轻抽气，下意识地自己也舔了一下，那一点小舌头立刻被高瀚宇含住，引渡到自己口中，舌尖顶着舌尖，煽情地搅在一起，卷着勾着，弄得多余的津液顺着下巴的弧线流下去，把领口濡湿了一小块，彼此之间只剩下忙乱粗重的一阵阵喘息和细碎的水响。分开时，高瀚宇还故意很响亮地“mua”了一声。  
  
季肖冰嫌他幼稚，又只能无可奈何地配合。  
  
然后发现裤子都不知道什么时候被扒到胯上了。  
  
罪魁祸首毫无自觉，勉强从季肖冰身上支起上半身，在沙发缝隙里摸索了半天，爆出一句低低的“我靠”。  
  
季肖冰心领神会，及时回忆了一下，提醒他：“在卧室柜……唔……”  
  
话都没说完，大狗狗又啃上来了，成心不让他开口，一遍遍描画唇缝，舔过他尖尖的小虎牙，一边单手解开自己的皮带，一边把另一只空闲的手挤进季肖冰裤子里一阵揉捏，白皙的皮肤上慢慢泛起一片朦胧的浅红色。季肖冰本来还想推开他坐起来，这下便认命不动了，懒洋洋软绵绵地躺在高瀚宇身下，眼睛一眨一眨，眼角好像有星星点点的光斑在闪烁。  
  
高瀚宇有点迷惑，小动物一样，微凉的鼻尖凑过去蹭蹭，又用嘴吧嗒一下企图捕捉，没咬住，只是亲了亲季肖冰的睫毛。  
  
季肖冰发出一声疑惑的鼻音。  
  
高瀚宇带着点天真的傻气，红着脸小声咕哝：“有星星。”  
  
星星落在爱人的眼角和眉梢。  
  
季肖冰显然没搞懂他在说什么，但还是非常给面子地“嗯”了一声，又低低地笑，声音又磁又软，眼角有细小而温柔的笑纹。  
  
高瀚宇脑袋里嗡的一下，干脆用手捉住他的阴茎，拇指和食指夹住根部揉了两下。季肖冰皮肤白，连这儿都是浅浅的颜色，隐约能看到茎身上的青筋。高瀚宇用指头按着，稍微用了点力气，搓到顶端，就整根都直直的硬起来，龟头红嫩，湿漉漉冒着水，高瀚宇用指腹擦开，恶意刺激那一圈，修剪整齐的指甲抠进冠状沟，弄得满手湿黏。他又用整个手掌裹住，乖乖上下套弄，透明的腺液在他掌心被摩擦得更滑，好几次差点脱手，连胯下的耻毛都粘湿了，一缕一缕的贴着。季肖冰平坦的小腹一阵起伏，从喉咙里挤出沉闷的喘息，眼睛却还是看着他的，眼皮耷拉着，透过睫毛的缝隙高望向瀚宇，小鹿一样，简直能把人看化了。  
  
他的表情缱绻纯情，手上动作却很果断，解扣子拉拉链，费劲地把外套脱了，丢到旁边。里面是高瀚宇穿过的那件衬衫，还残留着他今天喷的香水味道，已经散得差不多了，只剩一点，橙子混着烟草和雪松，又是沉稳，又有点俏皮的骚气。高瀚宇一看到就笑了。这件是季肖冰从他身上硬扒下来的，说是保暖，后来干脆直接买下来穿走。刷的是高瀚宇的卡，就是他藏在手机壳里那张，顺手，不过后来不仅衬衫没还给高瀚宇，卡也忘了，揣钱包里了。高瀚宇得意洋洋地假装抱怨，啊呀，老婆本都没啦，怎么办呀。经纪人抱着胳膊翻白眼，在心里诅咒他出门平地摔。  
  
高瀚宇一边给他撸，一边玩笑似的问他：“季老师，我的家产呢？”  
  
季肖冰正爽着，没回答，眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，手指抖得厉害，呼吸也在抖，一颗扣子解了半天才抠开，衬衫向两边滑下去，露出粉白粉白的胸膛，两点小乳头也是嫩嫩的颜色，玉雕雪搓似的。  
  
居然就这一件，高瀚宇挺惊讶，小狗一样哼哼一声，凑过去亲了亲。季肖冰还特别淡定地坦然解释：“你穿的衣服，我想贴身穿也没什么。”  
  
尾音抖了抖，变得愈发低哑，因为高瀚宇一时没控制住手上的力气，硬是把人给撸射了。东西略浓，大概很久没发泄过了，随即季肖冰就感觉两根手指从后面插了进去，借着精液提供的那一点点润滑作用，一口气硬生生塞了两个指节。  
  
季肖冰眉毛皱着，眼圈都红了，虚弱地嘶嘶抽气。  
  
高瀚宇带着歉意咬了咬他的耳垂。  
  
“疼吗？我忍不住了……”  
  
而立之年的男人，还毛毛躁躁的，又是求饶又是撒娇，搞得季肖冰一点气都生不起来，只能尽力放松，扶着高瀚宇的胳膊调侃他：“……高老师，悠着点……”  
  
他高老师从脸红到脖子。  
  
太久不做，进入的很艰难，季肖冰好像都能感觉到他指节的形状，还是涨疼，快感却也慢慢涌上来，高瀚宇的手指够到g点的时候狠狠揉了一下，略微弯曲着，用关节碾过去。季肖冰差点弹起来，嘴里含糊不清地叫着他的名字，内壁吸得很紧，逐渐变得湿烫，季肖冰后背弓起来，脖子后仰，弯出漂亮的弧度，抿着嘴重重地出气。娇嫩的肉穴食髓知味，敏感的要命，插几下就乖顺地吮吸收缩，小嘴一样咬着手指尖。骚水滑溜溜地漫出来，在手指的操弄下淫靡地低落，弄到沙发上，肉粉色的穴口也被操开了，挂着一丝亮晶晶的淫液，周边的皮肤覆盖着一层情欲的粉红，大有蔓延全身的趋势。  
  
季肖冰昏昏沉沉的，感觉裤子被彻底扒掉，双腿分开，纤细的脚腕被高瀚宇抓着，强迫他环在腰上，手指撤出去，更粗更硬的东西紧接着就操了进来。先是龟头，在穴口做了一会儿水磨功夫，直把那肉环蹭得松软，这才掐着他的腰，一挺胯没入大半截。  
  
这更他妈疼了。  
  
季肖冰眉毛一抖，难得爆粗口，高瀚宇这个奶里奶气的小混蛋这时候就变得流氓起来，伏在他胸口反驳：“……操什么操啊，要操也是我操你……”  
  
季肖冰刚张嘴，乳头就被嘬了一口，舌头卷住推动，又用牙齿轻轻咬着，从乳晕里揪起来，扯得变形，小樱桃一样硬硬地翘着，乳肉鼓胀，涂满了口水，连乳孔里都是发亮的津液。  
  
高瀚宇把整根都肏了进去，龟头磨着穴心，填得又满又深。季肖冰神志不清地轻轻摇头，像是拒绝，猫唇半张着，胸膛起伏得厉害，肉穴却听话地接纳了入侵者，湿滑不堪的肠穴夹紧了，一匝一匝咬着，饥渴地紧紧包裹住高瀚宇的阴茎，粘膜随着操干的动作被摩擦得充血发烫，难以抑制地颤抖个不停。季肖冰好不容易缓过来，适应了他的节奏，从那阵要命的酸痛中体会出快感，高瀚宇又忽然把手臂从他后腰穿过去，轻而易举地把季肖冰整个人从沙发上捞起来，抱进怀里。  
  
高瀚宇居然轻轻松松就站起来了。  
  
季肖冰本来就瘦，在高瀚宇健美的身材映衬下，他那点体型，简直像只楚楚可怜的幼猫。高瀚宇抱着他站起来，手臂上形状漂亮的肌肉小山丘一样隆起，愈发显得凶悍。季肖冰吓了一跳，长腿下意识缠紧了高瀚宇的腰，小腿在他背后交叉，手臂也搂紧了高瀚宇的脖子，丝毫不敢动弹。这个姿势让阴茎插得更深，季肖冰有种仿佛肚子都被他顶破的错觉，他牙齿打颤，眼角红彤彤的，险些掉下眼泪。  
  
高瀚宇用鼻尖拱他胸口的小奶头，无辜道：“卧室嘛，我记得。”  
  
高瀚宇搂着他的腰和屁股，往楼上房间里走，每上一级台阶，那根肉棒就深深顶进去，操到不可思议的深度，带出一股淫水，顺着季肖冰的屁股和大腿晃动着滴下来，砸在台阶上，季肖冰小声小声地呻吟着，哑得厉害，显得极委屈。还没到一半，他就已经受不了了，没什么力气地打了高瀚宇几下，又啃了一口他铁板似的肩膀肌肉，留下浅浅的猫牙印。季肖冰眼睛里的光都被操散了，眼角有点湿，不知道是不是被干哭了，头发早就散落下来，被汗水黏在额头上，显得稚气了不少。  
  
高瀚宇和他额头贴着额头，怜爱地亲了亲，很纯情的，只是唇瓣挨在一起。他不再故意欺负他的季老师，就近把季肖冰按在楼梯扶手上，又重又深的猛烈操了起来。扶手那么窄，季肖冰还是坐不稳，只能紧紧依附在高瀚宇身上，细白的长腿一条被高瀚宇抬起来，挂在臂弯里，另一条无力地绷直了，软绵绵耷拉下去，连脚趾都可爱的蜷缩起来，骚水把木质扶手也弄湿了，一切都变得粘稠而暧昧，恍惚间，季肖冰好像听到高瀚宇情绪失控说了什么，又好像什么都没听到。他射在高瀚宇小腹上，眯着眼睛，心满意足地轻轻颤栗个不停，高潮时紧缩的穴道也让高瀚宇没忍多久，就着这股余韵又狠狠操了几下，顶着肉壁射进去，抽出来时，浊白的精液又从使用过度而红肿的后穴流出来，悬而不断，拽出一道似有若无的银丝。  
  
季肖冰短暂地失去了意识。  
  
等他醒来，已经被洗刷干净，连睡衣都穿好了，洋娃娃一样被摆成睡觉的标准姿势，眼睛上还戴了个蒸汽眼罩消肿。  
  
柚子味儿的。  
  
季肖冰把眼罩拽下来，高瀚宇就趴在他旁边，吃饱喝足，高高兴兴刷微博。季肖冰撞了他一下，高瀚宇手一抖，不小心点了个赞，嘴里软软地念叨着完了完了，赶紧手忙脚乱的取消。过了没几秒，他又反应过来这是小号，什么事儿也没有，便又翻回去，大大方方点赞以示鼓励。  
  
季肖冰腰酸腿软，艰难地翻了个身，凑过来看他在赞什么。  
  
结果屏幕上是一张黄图，看衣服能看出来。是他们俩在SCI里的装扮。  
  
季肖冰：“……”  
  
高瀚宇兴致勃勃给他介绍：“欸大爷你看这个，我给你说，她们可好玩儿了。”  
  
其实压根不用看，大龄资深宅男也比他懂得多。  
  
季肖冰摸了摸鼻子，微笑点头，慈爱地看着高瀚宇巴拉巴拉，对于他的一些谬论也没有戳破。只是最后睡觉前，季肖冰想起来一件事，漫不经心道：“哎，你家产我没收了。”  
  
高瀚宇：“……”  
  
季肖冰认真道：“就当嫁妆。”  
  
高瀚宇：“…………”  
  
完了，这逆cp了不是！  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
